


Expanding Horizons (And Waistlines)

by roo2010



Series: My Life with Tom [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: Jackie has some very exciting news for her beloved Tom, the start of a journey that will see their family dynamic changing forever
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Life with Tom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/237423
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, and welcome to the next part of My Life With Tom. I am having so much fun writing this and love to read your comments and accept any kudos. Love to you all in this current madness. Stay Safe and Stay Well. :-)

I was faintly surprised to notice my fingers were shaking slightly as I wrapped the small box in bright paper, it was mid-January 2017 and I had a huge surprise for my beloved husband which I’d been sitting on since the New Year. The package wrapped securely I sat back and tried to calm my nerves. I was expecting Tom home fairly shortly from a meeting and I couldn’t wait to share my news with him.

He walked through the door about ten minutes later and greeted me with an enthusiastic kiss which I took to mean that the meeting had gone well, though I had yet to find out the subject matter. I had to smother a giggle as I realised that both of us were keeping secrets at the moment although, to be fair to Tom secrets were often a big part of his life, being restricted from speaking about certain projects and mine wouldn’t be a secret for much longer. We wandered into the kitchen to put the kettle on though I demurred from having a tea or coffee, preferring a glass of squash, Tom gave me a strange look but didn’t comment. We made small talk as we waited for the water to boil and once he was furnished with a cup of his favourite Earl Grey we both went to sit on the sofa, Tom immediately wrapping his arms around me in a big hug.

“Meeting went well then?” I said casually.

“Very well.” Tom said beaming happily “I should be able to tell you about it soon, with a bit of luck.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” I said truthfully, especially as I knew what was in the box sitting by my side. Biting the metaphorical bullet I handed him the medium sized box I’d wrapped.

“What’s this?” he asked curiosity filling his tone, as he shook the box, there was no sound from inside though as I’d made sure it wouldn’t rattle

“Just a little something.” I hedged

“Can I open it now?” he asked excitedly.

“Well, yes” I said with just a smidgeon of sarcasm. “There’s no point giving you a gift if you don’t open it, is there?”

“Fair point.” He answered easily as his long fingers slit the sticky tape and unwrapped the box.

I’m fairly sure he was expecting a clue on the box but I’d made sure there was nothing to divine from it. Carefully peeling the tape from one end of the flaps holding the box closed he delicately opened the box, peering inside as soon as he could. The only thing to be seen was the shredded tissue paper I’d filled the box with; he’d have to delve to find his gift. With a look in my direction that seemed to be part amusement and part exasperation he dug his fingers into the nest of tissue, trying to find the contents. When his face lit up I knew he’d found it, though if he was expecting enlightenment as soon as he saw the object he was in for another disappointment as I’d wrapped that too!

It really was an exasperated look I received this time which I just smiled sweetly at, knowing that very soon all would be forgiven. There was no finesse from Tom this time; he was determined to find out what I’d given him and the paper lasted no longer than five seconds. The frenzied movements of his fingers stopped suddenly as he finally cottoned on to what he was holding. It wasn’t very hygienic I grant you but I’d wrapped up my latest pregnancy test, the one that confirmed there was a new life growing inside me.

As Tom gazed at the little plastic wand dwarfed in his large digits I could clearly see his throat work as he attempted to speak and then all he could manage was a whispered

“Really?”

I nodded happily “Yes Love, you’re going to be a Daddy!”

Still unable to raise his voice he managed “When?”

“If all goes well, around my birthday I hope.” I said casually and then the question I’d been dreading slightly.

“How long have you known?”

I’d had this conversation with myself numerous times over the last two weeks since I’d found out. I should have told Tom right away but I wanted to be totally sure , not wanting to build his hopes up only to dash them if I was wrong, so I’d left it a couple of weeks and redone the test that day, using a different brand of test for good measure. The thing was did I want to admit that to Tom? I wasn’t really surprised when my conscience said I should tell him everything, after all we’d promised each other complete honesty a long time ago and I had no reason to doubt that Tom had ever been less than honest with me.

“A couple of weeks” I admitted “I wanted to be sure.”

“And now you are?” he queried

I tapped the white plastic in his hand “Now I am!”

His face lit up in an oh so familiar smile as he rose to his feet, dragging me with him. Before I could grasp what was going on I was being spun around like I weighed no more than a feather and all I could hear was Tom’s happy laughter. It didn’t take long though before he brought us to a halt and started apologising madly to me for taking risks with me in my condition!

“Love” I soothed “I’m pregnant, that’s all. I’m not going to break. I’ve done this before, remember?”

“I haven’t!” he pouted “Am I really going to be a daddy?”

“You are” I confirmed “as long as all goes well that is.”

As soon as the first words were out of my mouth Tom dropped to both knees in front of me, leaving his head at almost the perfect height to do what he did next. Cradling my abdomen in both of his hands he started speaking.

In a soft voice he said “Hello Baby, I’m your Daddy. I’ve only just found out about you and I’m very excited to meet you. You’d better stay in there for now though and grow big and strong. I’ll see you soon enough.” I couldn’t help it, I started giggling hard enough to make my tummy, and by extension Tom’s hands wobble. Tom gave me a mock glare and said, sternly but with a smile “Do you mind? I’m trying to have a serious conversation with our child here.” He leant forward and kissed my tummy so sweetly. I was torn between laughing some more at his ridiculousness or melting at the sheer adorableness of it all. He turned his adoring gaze on me then, and melting won out.

“Thank you so much.” He said simply “This is the best present ever!”

I couldn’t help it. “Better than Shakespeare?” I teased

“Miles better.” Tom replied He got gracefully to his feet and gave me a loving kiss. “What a wonderful surprise!” he added.

I was surprised too, we hadn’t been preventing the chance of getting pregnant but we hadn’t been actively trying either, content to let nature take her course, though I was aware my biological clock had been ticking everything still seemed to be in working order when it mattered. Tom guided me to the sofa and sat me down his arm around me as usual.

“Oh goodness” Tom suddenly exclaimed “I have to tell Mum, she’ll be so thrilled! And he got out his phone. I quickly put my hand on his arm to quell him for just a minute.

“What is it Darling? What’s the matter?”

“Can we not tell the entire population of your phone contacts list just yet?” I implored. I could tell without a shadow of a doubt that that was what he intended once he’d told Diana.

“Why not?” he asked understandably concerned all of a sudden.

“It’s just that, it’s so early days yet Tom, and things may take a different course. I won’t personally be comfortable until about twelve weeks; the chances of the foetus surviving are much greater after that. Just imagine how you’d feel if you had to ring everyone back with different news so soon.”

That seemed to sink in a little too well and he practically deflated in front of me. “Oh Tom!” I sighed “I didn’t mean don’t tell anybody, family and close friends of course you can, just not *everybody* yet.”

He perked up considerably then “Of course Darling. Sorry. I got a little excited.”

“I could tell.” I said dryly as he reached for his phone.

“How many weeks are you?” he enquired, finally realising that he hadn’t asked yet.

“Well they take the date from the start of your last cycle so…” I did a quick calculation “about six or seven weeks I suppose. We’ll get a better idea after the first scan.”

It must have dawned on my darling husband that he would get to see our baby before they born because he was suddenly talking nineteen to the dozen. “I’ll come to every appointment I can Darling, just say where and when and I’ll be there if at all possible. Anything you need just ask. You’ll need a good gynaecologist of course; we can ask Sophie who she used. I...”

I had to resort to putting a finger on his lips to stop his rambling. “One step at a time Love.” I said softly “We have a lot to discuss before we go much further but for now can we just concentrate on the fact that you and I are going to be parents?”

That stopped him again. The contrite look was back and I gave him a quick but loving kiss to wipe it away.

“I’m sorry Darling. I got a bit carried away again didn’t I? I’ll try and tone it down a bit” and here he gave me a cheeky wink “but I’m making no promises!”

We sat side by side on the sofa, his free hand wrapped firmly around me as he made the first of his phone calls. Diana was first and I didn’t need the speaker activated, as it was, to hear her less than dignified squeal of delight as she congratulated us on our good news and promised not to spoil our fun by ringing anyone else “just yet!”

James was next and his felicitations were just as hearty but much more masculine obviously. I could tell that the meant a lot to Diana and James. Sarah and her husband, Yakov, had given them their first grandchild but this would be the first Hiddleston and so was a little bit special, not that every baby isn’t special of course but I knew what they meant.

Emma and Sarah were next on a joint call so they couldn’t complain about who got told first. Tom had confided in me before that it was very important that one didn’t seem to be favoured over the other’s for their brother’s precious spare time, although Emma had the obvious advantage of living in the same country for at least part of most years.

Luke was next on the priority list and I could practically hear the cogs going round as he worked out what this meant for his favourite client and friend. We actually made an appointment to meet Luke the next week so we could have a much needed in depth discussion about the implications properly when we’d calmed down a bit.

Hems was last, but by no means least. I think Tom was so excited to tell him that he didn’t give a single thought to where he was or what he might be doing! Luckily Hems wasn’t sleeping, or working though he was in America which Tom definitely wasn’t aware of. When he found out he was immediately apologetic until Hems just told him to get on with his call. As all the calls had been made on speaker mode so far so it was easy to hear the confusion in Hems’ voice as he confirmed he was alone before Tom gave him our good news. I was actually quite impressed that Tom had checked on his proximity to other people before giving him our news. I was also very glad he had because Hems’ resulting whoop of delight could clearly be heard down the phone. They signed off with a promise that we get together properly when we were all next in the same city. And Tom extracted a promise from Hems not to breathe a word to anyone, except Elsa of course.

Phone calls all dealt with and with both of us still on cloud nine we just sat and cuddled on the sofa enjoying our little oasis of peace.

“I still can’t believe it.” Tom said softly. “I keep thinking it’s all a dream and I’ll wake up and everything will be normal.”

I giggled “I remember that feeling well but I’m sorry Love, apart from the fact that your job makes normal life something of an unobtainable goal some weeks, life will be a new ‘normal’ from now on!”

Lizzie chose that moment to come home from a shopping trip. She took one look at us on the sofa and immediately said “What’s happened? You two look like you’re hiding something.”

“Not anymore” I said gently “You’re going to be a big sister in about 8 months time!”

Lizzie’s reaction matched anything we’d garnered that day already. The squeal was so high pitched that I’m sure dogs could hear it and she barrelled towards us on the sofa giving us no time to move before we were enveloped in an awkward hug. Much as Tom had done not that long ago she bent her head towards my stomach and started speaking to her new sibling.

“Hi Baby, I’m your big sister Lizzie. I’m sure we’ll get on famously when I get to meet you. I can’t tell you how much I’m looking forward to that!”

Rising back up she gave us both a kiss on the cheek and then plopped herself down and started asking the expected questions ‘When did you know?, When is the baby due?’ and, most perceptively I thought ‘ Who can I tell?’ when I explained about the twelve week ‘rule’ Lizzie was happy to comply with my wishes, understanding my need for the baby to be safely into the pregnancy before we announced it to the world, if indeed we did but we knew that eagle-eyed fans would spot the bump sooner or later. That, of course, was one of the things we would discuss with Luke the following week.

In a rare treat Tom decided we would have a take-away for tea that night. we were both more than competent cooks and preferred to cook from fresh where possible, a fact made easier by the fact that I worked from home, my little cross stitch design business was small but flourishing and for a small extra fee I would supply bespoke kits, or even stitch them myself if required, though I could only do one at a time. It was something that gave structure to my day and I had Tom’s full support, both financially when needed- which thankfully wasn’t often, but more importantly emotionally when things got on top on me a bit. He was even a fairly good critic of new designs and also took every opportunity to show how proud he was of me. Having decided what we were doing for food Tom took complete charge and ordered all my favourites from our friendly local Italian where the food was gorgeous and portions just the right size. It was lovely that they delivered and somehow the food never spoiled on the journey which was a skill in itself.

Whilst we waited for food Tom and Lizzie set the table and generally fussed over me for ages. I wondered if this was the shape of things to come. Of course I had been pregnant before and pretty much knew what I could and couldn’t do but ‘My Pair’ were new to all of this and I realised I would have to rapidly work out how much I was willing to let them do for me at this early stage. I knew I’d be grateful for their help as the pregnancy progressed. For tonight though I let them have their way and sat smiling to myself as they made sure everything was ready. They did work well as a team especially when it came to looking after me in all their little ways, from random hot drinks when I was sewing to ganging up on me to make sure that I knew how much I was appreciated.

The door buzzer soon rang for the meal delivery and Tom trotted down to get it. He was soon back and before long the dishes had been decanted onto plates and we were ready to tuck in to the delicious repast. The best thing about take-aways of course was the minimal washing up to be done afterwards and Tom and Lizzie were quick to clear away after we’d finished eating. They joined me on the sofa when they were done and, unusually, bracketed me. normally Tom was in the middle so he could hug his ‘two favourite girls’ simultaneously but that night he contented himself with one long arm going behind my neck and just brushing Lizzie’s shoulder whilst his other hand unashamedly rested on my lower abdomen. Lizzie seemed content just to keep contact with me anyway she could and the conversation between us meandered between due dates and names to future plans with no real decisions being made.


	2. Onwards and Outwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exciting news and worrying news

As soon as was practicable I made an appointment with the doctor so that they could confirm my condition and for them to start the health checks and questions that would be a big part of my life for a while. Tom had decided within a couple of days of receiving my big news that he was going to announce that he was taking most of the year off as a well-deserved rest, only really worrying about necessary Press tours that were a part of his contract. He had been really busy since he met me with projects that had already been rolling before that fateful day so we were fairly confident his fans wouldn’t think too much of it. The real reason of course was that he was determined not to miss much of our pregnancy. I knew what to expect though I realised that many things may have changed since I’d had Lizzie nearly eighteen years earlier. It was all new to Tom of course and I knew he was eager to learn as much as he could.

We sat in the waiting room of our ‘normal‘ Doctors me having finally persuaded Tom that there was no need to go private; midwifery in the National Health Service being amongst the best in the world. Our hands were clasped and we’d smiled politely at those who’d recognised us, hoping they didn’t put two and two together. It was a bit of fortuitous timing actually, just the day before the nominations for the 89th Oscars had been announced and to our great surprise Tom had been nominated for his portrayal of Hank Williams in I Saw the Light despite the release date being put back after the Premier and the critics not liking it much but loving Tom’s performance. The man in question was thunderstruck by the announcement and was already worried about the to-ing and froing across The Atlantic that this would entail. He was also determined to ask the Doctor if it would be Ok for me to travel. Luckily the actual ceremony would be held in my first trimester and a quick calculation told me I probably wouldn’t be showing which I was pleased about if I was totally honest, but I knew Tom needed the professional reassurance to put his mind at rest. Having seen how he dealt with previous indisposals of mine I had a feeling I would be coddled to within an inch of my life, or sanity, if I gave him half a chance.

My name was soon called so we stood and made our way to the Doctors office. I’d insisted on a female doctor when Lizzie and I signed on to the practice and I was delighted when I’d met Dr Broomfield for the first time. She was a little older than me with a no nonsense approach to her practice. She was also easy to speak to and, unlike some doctors I’d had in the past, actually listened to me. Tom’s named doctor was a man so he’d never met Dr Broomfield before and it was amusing to see her put two and two together when I introduced him as my husband. He was totally surprised when, after I’d explained to Dr Broomfield our purpose for the appointment she said simply

“Have you done a test?”

“Two.” I confirmed

“Then there’s no need to check again.”

Seeing Tom’s confusion she explained “Over the counter tests are so accurate these days that there is generally no need for a confirmatory blood test.” As she added some notes to my record she frowned slightly and then turned to me again

“Given your previous history I think it would be a good idea to keep a closer eye on you this time around.” She said matter of factly.

It was only when Tom tensed beside me that I remembered that I’d forgotten to tell him a very pertinent point about my previous pregnancy. I put it down to the excitement of carrying Tom’s child this time. He squeezed my hand in question and I mouthed ‘later’ to him. The look he gave me left me in no doubt that he wouldn’t forget. The appointment was over very quickly after that, it had really been just to get me in the system and after Tom had asked his question about air travel we were free to go and try and make an appointment with the midwife for the following week.

Tom didn’t wait for us to get home before the questions started, no, the car was close enough. “What did the doctor mean about your previous history Darling? Is it something I should be worried about?”

I looked at him apologetically. “I meant to tell you.” I said quietly “But you were so excited that I didn’t want to put a dampener on things. When I was pregnant with Lizzie I developed pre-eclampsia towards the end. It’s an inherited condition that only affects pregnant women. If left untreated it can turn into full blown eclampsia and can lead to convulsions and ultimately the death of the mother and unborn baby.”

Whilst I was speaking Tom’s hand had graduated from the steering wheel to clasp mine tightly and his, suddenly much paler face, only showed worry. “That’s not going to happen to you is it? I couldn’t bear to lose you and our child.”

I squeezed his hand as best I could “Of course not Love” I said confidently “it caught them unawares last time and look at Lizzie now, you’d never believe that she was born five weeks early would you?”

“Five weeks!?” he echoed incredulously.

“Yes” I replied “I started symptoms on the Thursday, it was found in a routine ante-natal appointment. I went to hospital and had her the next day. That’s the cure you see? Have the baby and everything goes back to normal.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in.” Tom said quietly.

“You ought to try living it!” I said equally quietly “Not that you’ll have to, the midwives will be looking earlier this time round and even if this one is born early, Lizzie didn’t need an incubator so I’m not worried and you shouldn’t be either.”

“Easy for you to say!” Tom responded but at least he was smiling now. “I defer to you on this.” He continued “Sarah had no complications that I’m aware of so I’m pretty much in the dark here. Just let me know what you need me to do and I’ll do it!”

“Thank you Love; I know you will” and I couldn’t help adding “Though you may regret that when I send you out for random things in the middle of the night”

“I will do that gladly” Tom averred “Anything you need, if it’s in my power I will do it!”


	3. Off to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says Jackie, Tom and some family head to America for a really big night!

Having been given the all clear from the doctor for me to fly Tom went ahead and confirmed the arrangements for the next big thing which was the 89th Academy Awards Show on Sunday 27th February 2017. We actually had to fly back the next day, which was our second wedding anniversary because of the Kong: Skull Island Premier which was in London on the Tuesday. I was already pleased that I wasn’t more pregnant so that the fatigue hadn’t kicked in yet, though I did seem to have the early signs which was slightly disconcerting. Tom was generously paying for First Class flights for both of us and Luke, Lizzie, and Diana, thereby keeping his promise to Lizzie to have her at least in the same city as him when he got his first nomination. Due to the numbers trying to be accommodated at the ceremony each nominee was only allowed two guests. Luke ‘had’ to go and I already knew that Tom wouldn’t countenance anyone else but me having the second spot. Diana was there to party with Lizzie in the hotel as they watched the show on the television and also because Tom wanted to share this momentous occasion with the one other person who had encouraged him to follow his dream all those years previously.

Our flight was really early in the morning but there was still a large number of press and reporters at the airport to record our departure. Tom’s nomination had garnered a lot of interest so it was understandable and we’d planned for this; Luke, Tom, and I going in first to draw the press in with us. Diana and Lizzie would make their own way in and meet us air side of security which was, of course, another reason for Diana to be there.

It wasn’t actually too bad, time had given me lots of experience in this sort of thing and as I still wasn’t showing any signs of being pregnant all questions were Oscars based of course. We managed to meet with Lizzie and Diana after we’d passed all the security checks and we settled in the First Class lounge to await the call for our flight. Tom was incredibly attentive as I’d known he would be and he did indeed cater to my every whim. The plane was as luxurious as I’d expected and, though I thought it might mess up my body clock I slept most of the way. I was loathe to admit it but even this early on in the pregnancy I was feeling more tired than I was expecting so conserving energy whilst I could seemed a good idea as I knew I would need all I could muster to get through the upcoming ceremony. Tom let me sleep for the most part, only rousing me when it was time to eat or check my seatbelt when we encountered turbulence.

We negotiated LAX in the same way as we’d departed Heathrow, Tom, Luke, and I drawing the attention of all the press and Diana and Lizzie sneaking out behind us. To save them even more hassle two cars had been arranged to take us to the hotel. I saw them approach their driver who was holding up a tablet with the name ‘Randle’. It was an inside joke, the surname of the winner of The Victoria Cross that Tom had played, definitely one of his lesser known roles so much more likely to fly under the radar. With Luke in charge of luggage and Tom in charge of me we were soon seated comfortably and heading towards our hotel. Tom had refused to say anything to me regarding our accommodations which automatically led me to believe I would be amazed and cross at the same time, especially as we needed four rooms for the five of us so the expense alone was probably more than I would be comfortable with. Even after all the time I’d been with Tom it was hard to shake off the ‘let’s not waste money’ habit, not that we did the opposite of course, both of us being aware that there may come a time when earnings may dry up for Tom and we would need sound investments to fall back on. A new baby on the way would also be a small drain for a while whilst we acquired all the paraphernalia that goes with a new addition to the family.

As I’d suspected, when we got to our suites they were beautifully appointed and extremely comfortable. It wasn’t the penthouse, Tom wasn’t that extravagant but these suites were probably only the next level down in luxury. There were also bouquets of flowers for us girls which were glorious; it was just a shame we couldn’t take them home. I did make sure to take lots of pictures on my phone though. Luke came through to our room then having quickly dumped his bags to go through the itinerary for the next couple of days culminating of course in the Oscar ceremony on the Sunday evening. I was quite surprised at how early the whole thing started, we had to be in place at around four o’clock in the afternoon and the whole thing would be run with military precision, timed to the second apparently. It was going to be a long day that was for sure because even after the ceremony proper there were the obligatory attendances at all the various parties held that night. Add in the fact that we were all travelling home on the Monday and I could guarantee we would be dead on our feet by Wednesday. I had a feeling my midwife wouldn’t be very happy with me when I met her on the following Friday! For now though rest was the order of the day, Tom making sure that I had my feet up as a bare minimum. We all ate together in our suite that night which was really nice, no one talking about what might happen in the next couple of days for fear of jinxing anything.

The only thing scheduled for the next day was the fitting of my dress for the ceremony. I’d been really brave and when Tom had jetted over for the Nominees Luncheon, a grand affair held a couple of weeks before the actual ceremony, had grudgingly given him the job of choosing my gown for the evening. He’d mentioned a while before he was due to go that his American agent had lined up a few suits for him to try on for the evening and had asked him about me too. Well to be fair a few emails had flown back and forth before the actual Luncheon and tentative decisions had been made on some things but I wasn’t actually allowed to go to the Luncheon. Tom and Dr Broomfield had been quite insistent that I saw a midwife before I went gallivanting around the world and unfortunately no appointment could be made between our first visit to the doctor and the Luncheon so I was literally grounded! This meant that the final decision on our clothes for arguably the 3rd most important day of our life together so far was left completely up to Tom. I was only slightly worried; he knew what styles I favoured and my ‘hard limits’ on skirt length, sleeves and the like so I’d basically given him leave to choose. He’d sent lots of photos whilst he was being shown the lavish gowns and I could only hope that he’d sent some of them as a joke because ‘outlandish’ didn’t begin to cover the description of a couple of them, which I’d politely told him to leave for the real female celebrities. The upshot of all this backwards and forwards was for me to be found standing on a small dais in front of more mirrors than I was comfortable with wearing no more than a nice set of underwear that I knew wouldn’t fit nearly as well in a couple of months. Luckily for my embarrassment levels the only other occupants were Tom and the poor woman tasked with making me look like a million dollars. We had narrowed down the options considerably, as I’d learnt when Janet was helping me choose my dresses for the madness that was February 2015 that a photo will never compensate for seeing something in the flesh so to speak and then it can look completely different again when you are actually wearing it. Luckily, only minor alterations were needed and we were promised that the finished article would be delivered to our hotel room bright and early the next morning, along with a qualified seamstress in case of last minute snags.

Tom of course had had no such hassles, the benefits of being ahead of the game by coming to Los Angles earlier in the month. His suit was due to be delivered in the next couple of hours so we had to get back to the hotel in good time, no chance to sight see on this trip but I held out hope that I would get a good look around this vibrant, crazy city one day. We got back to the hotel with only a few run ins with the press that had descended on the locality in preparation for the main event. I had gotten much better at dealing with them now but still made sure I was always in some form of physical contact with Tom, mainly just to subtly re-inforce the message that he was spoken for. Not that I doubted him one iota but a bit of a possessive reminder never hurt in my opinion.

Back in the sanctuary of our room we had a short while to relax before Tom’s tailor was due and I wasn’t surprised when Tom insisted I rest with my feet up whilst I could. Tom’s suit and tailor turned up bang on time and I had the pleasure of seeing him in yet another gorgeous ensemble. It was no surprise it was a superb fit and he looked perfect. I’m sure I was staring, Tom in a suit was a view I would never tire of the fitting took no time at all and no adjustments were needed so all the pieces were hung carefully in the wardrobe ready for the next day.

I was surprised we had no commitments that night so Luke, Diana, Lizzie, Tom, and myself had our meal in the hotel room again and then Lizzie produced a pack of Uno cards from somewhere and a very raucous game followed which was great fun, if hugely competitive .


	4. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the biggest night of their lives - so far!

Oscars day dawned bright and fair if a little smoggy, which was only to be expected. I knew the ceremony would officially start at 5pm and that all nominees and their guests had to be in place at least an hour before to allow for the inevitable photos. I was surprised however to find out how long it would take for us to get from the hotel to the venue. Tom had obviously picked the hotel to be the best possible whilst being far enough away from the rest of the circus so that we wouldn’t be unduly bothered. It did mean a rather lengthy car ride in unpredictable traffic to ensure we got to the venue on time though. Consequently we had to leave an hour free to get to the venue which meant we (I) had to start getting ready about midday. Tom’s agent in America had organised our stylists/dressers for the day and you can imagine my surprise when Tom answered the tentative knock on the door that announced their arrival to find Harri on the other side! We pulled each other into a huge hug, I hadn’t seen her since we’d filmed I Saw the Light although we had kept in quite close contact via emails but she’d kept this nice surprise a total secret. The smile on Tom’s face told me that he knew about it though and I’m sure he was happy for us. I was really tempted to break my self-imposed ‘twelve week rule’ and let Harri know our big secret but ultimately decided not to. I would tell her when we told everybody else and explain why I didn’t tell her now.

I got an even bigger surprise when I released Harri from her hug only to find Wendy standing happily behind her waiting patiently for her turn. I was so pleased that I wouldn’t be dealing with complete strangers; I was nervous enough without adding that complication into the mix, we could spend the time catching up on each other’s news in person instead of trying to fill the silence with small talk. Knowing we’d be chatting for a while Tom took the chance to have a shower and freshen up, emerging from the steamy room in a huge bath robe and, as far as I could see, not much else, though I was sure he was decent underneath and I had to remind myself that Wendy, if not Harri as well had seen him similarly attired before. He casually breezed over and took a seat at the large vanity that had been appropriated for the duration. We shared a look of fond exasperation at his antics and Harri got to work sorting out his hair and applying light makeup. There really wasn’t much to do for him and we all knew he could have sorted himself out but it seemed right somehow, even after the huge gap between filming and now that it was Harri and Wendy that got him ready for this most auspicious occasion. Whilst Tom was receiving all the attention I went and used the bathroom, to my delight I found some lavender scented body wash, just the thing to try and relax me a little. I knew that stress and nerves were not good for the baby but, honestly, how was I expected to be calm on this day of all days?

Knowing I had a reasonable amount of time I made a point of enjoying my shower and not rushing. Once finished I dressed in my underwear, thankful that ‘skimpy’ was out of my wardrobe; everything seemed to need extra support at the moment, and it was only going to get worse in that respect. Wrapping myself in the twin of Tom’s robe I exited the large bathroom to see Lizzie in the middle of a hug from Harri. Tom had obviously called her to come by and say ‘hello’.

Tom was nearly ready, suit trousers, shirt and waistcoat all in place, jacket, bow tie and shoes waiting until the last minute. I took my place at the vanity unit and settled back for Harri to work her magic. She’d only dealt with me briefly in a professional capacity before, just making me presentable for my appearance as an extra with Tom, so this was a first for both of us really. She started with my hair, I was still keeping it fairly short but it did have enough length for a couple of gorgeous diamond clips to keep it back behind my ears. I didn’t even bother asking how much the jewellery for this evening would cost; it was the Oscars after all and I was the partner of a Best Actor Nominee, money was clearly no object!

I was pleased though that my makeup was subtle, it was obvious I was wearing some but the shades and tones used were natural and not garish ‘highlighting my natural beauty’ as Tom liked to say to see if he could give me even more natural colour in my cheeks. Harri had made a comment about my ‘glowing’ complexion but luckily hadn’t made the next step in her head, or if she had she was respecting the fact that we hadn’t said anything. Make up finished and set it was time to put on the gorgeous gown Tom had picked for me. There was a swathe of royal purple on the floor, artfully arranged so that I could step into the middle and pull the dress up into position. The floaty long skirt was the perfect length, just brushing the floor but not so long that it might cause me to trip, and the bodice and sleeves were conservative to an extent, as was my preference, but still flamboyant enough for the Oscars. The bodice sparkled with diamantes or diamonds I wasn’t sure which and wasn’t about to ask for fear of the answer, it was fitted and had a modicum of support built in which was useful in my current condition. It was the sleeves I found slightly peculiar. There was a nice wide strap over each shoulder and then nothing for a few centimetres on top whilst there was still material underneath my arms and then a full sleeve from mid-upper arm to wrist.

Wendy saw my utter confusion and remarked “They’re called keyhole shoulders Jackie. They fulfil all your requirements but still look good enough for the event you’re attending.”

I inspected my arms critically, I wasn’t sure about the sleeves but there was nothing to be done about it, this was the dress Tom had chosen for me to wear , so was the only one available so I supposed I’d better make the most of it. Seeing my ambivalence about my dress now it was finally on Tom came over and took my hands in his.

“You look absolutely beautiful Darling, it’s the perfect Oscars dress for you; all eyes will be on your top half so no one will see anything we are not ready to divulge yet.”

Tom was right of course, with all the sparkling and weird sleeves going on above my waist no one was going to be paying attention to anything that might be showing below, not that there was yet but I was slightly paranoid about people finding out before I was ready. In actual fact a couple of days previously I’d taken Tom’s hand and placed it on my now hardened belly so he could feel the proof of the life inside me and I can honestly say I wasn’t surprised when he immediately dropped to his knees to have another conversation with our in utero child.

Finally I was content with the situation and Wendy did up the zip at the back of the dress pulling everything into place and supporting all the right bits beautifully.

“There Darling” Tom enthused “you look like a million dollars!”

“Thanks” I responded shyly, until I caught sight of myself in a full length mirror and realised that once again that the transformation from ugly duckling to graceful swan had happened almost without my knowledge.

“Now, if I could just crave an indulgence?” he continued in the same light vein.

I looked up and smiled to see him holding out his bow tie. It was part of our routine now, if we were together I tied his tie for him, though we had both perfected our skills in the last couple of years so that I was confident that Tom wouldn’t have to find a willing helper when he attended events on his own and I’d learnt to tie a bow so I could always do it when I was with him. A few deft twists and his neck was adorned with a near perfect bow, it being impossible to get a perfectly symmetrical shape and position which was one of the ways to tell the pre tied article from the real thing.

With Tom suited and booted, well black patent dress shoes in this case it just remained for him to return the favour so to speak and do his usual duty of placing a ‘so expensive I don’t want to think about it’ necklace around my neck, tonight’s offering was a simple amethyst surrounded by seed pearls and diamonds and was, as usual for his choices, stunning. As always he fixed the clasp and sealed it shut with a kiss, a little ritual that showed no signs of going anytime soon and I wasn’t really complaining. A small clutch bag and my low nude heels and I was set.

Luke came bustling in to tell us the car was waiting downstairs and after a quick hug and kiss for luck from Diana and Lizzie we were off. Tom wasn’t a complete stranger to these events of course and even though I’d attended as many as I could nothing matched the hype of the Oscars and I was very much aware that this would multiply my exposure levels far beyond what I had experienced so far as I was fairly sure that even though the nomination wasn’t for Loki, a large proportion of Tom’s fans would be paying special attention to tonight’s result. We all sat quietly in the car, it was quite a ride to the venue but nobody seemed to want to make small talk and I definitely wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence. Tom held my hand in his the whole time and I was pleased that our communication system of squeezes still worked to let each other know how we were feeling, though as we’d become closer and gotten to know each other better we’d discovered that we could pretty much tell from just the pressure of the fingers, no squeezing required. Our grip at that moment was firm but not painful, indicating general nervousness but not worry yet.

The traffic jam to get into the venue seemed interminable; we slowed to a crawl a long way from the disembarkation point. As we had slowed down quite dramatically Luke took the opportunity to remind us of what would happen at the red carpet. Basically it was the same as other events Tom would get out first and acknowledge the crowd and lean back in to escort me out of the vehicle as Luke slipped out the other side of the car. We would all make our way along the carpet, Luke staying a discrete distance away, close enough to take my arm if lots of people wanted to take pictures of Tom only to save me looking like a lemon on the carpet but staying out of shot if we were both needed. I knew Tom would be in ‘fussing mode’ tonight worried that anything might happen to me or the baby and that he’d told Luke that if I wasn’t with Tom I was to be with Luke. To be honest Luke would have done that anyway, we were like brother and sister now and I knew he took my welfare as seriously as Tom did.

As it turned out, most of the interviewers seemed happy to have me in attendance. For most of them it was the first time we’d met and to them I was still the ‘new’ Mrs Hiddleston even though we’d been married very nearly two years. The only time Luke was required was as Tom was due to have solo photos in front of the advertising hording which was only to be expected. Luke checked I was Ok and then we strolled slowly towards to doors, not holding anyone up but still giving Tom a chance to catch up without looking like he was rushing. Luckily the queue to get in rivalled the one to get out of the car and Tom met up with us again with no trouble. Immediately Luke relinquished my arm and Tom took over again, clasping hands in our usual fashion.

Once inside the building we were escorted to our seats, a courtesy afforded to all nominees to ensure they would be available for reaction shots as necessary. We took our seats, Tom nearest the aisle of course, me next to him and Luke on my right side. There was still a while to go before the ceremony started and I knew that it would be a very long evening so I was pleased that the seats were very comfortable. I couldn’t help but crane my head around, still not really used to seeing people that I knew so well from the big, or small screen. And I was definitely still shocked sometimes at how many of my highly regarded actors I’d managed to exchange words with since I’d started going out with Tom, it seemed to me that he moved in exalted circles sometimes but then I remembered that if Kenneth Branagh was considered acting royalty then, as his protégé, Tom was definitely an acting Prince! It was highly frowned on to wander round the auditorium before the ceremony though so I did have to content myself with looking only but I couldn’t help but wonder if I would meet any of my ‘want’ list before the night was over.


	5. The Ceremony and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night has arrived, will Tom win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact, in the original draft of Ready For Love Again? Tom didn't make I Saw the Light as I reasoned that if he made every film he actually had in 2014 the he would have no time for a relationship with me. Then Sony picked up the distribution rights and everyone started talking possible Oscar so he *had* to make it. With my slow writing though before it was published Sony did move the release date and Oscar was no longer a possibility, but I thought 'I've blooming written it now, he's making the film and winning, It's *my* world and I do what I want!

Eventually the evening’s host, Jimmy Kimmel bounded onto the stage to officially start the proceedings. There were twenty four categories listed on the running order and that didn’t include most of the technical ones that had been awarded a couple of weeks previously.

Tom was the only nomination garnered for I Saw the Light which, although slightly disappointing wasn’t surprising considering how much the critics had disliked it, so effectively we were a very small party though Marc Abrahams had managed to find a seat near us. Best Actor was a long way off and I tried very hard to pay attention as I really didn’t need a stray camera shot catching me looking vacant. It was quite interesting seeing it all from the other side of the TV screen, last year’s viewing being the first time I’d watched the ceremony from start to finish, cheering on Benedict and Eddie.

As the ceremony wore on Tom impressed me by how calm he was staying, especially as I was getting increasingly nervous for him. We had kept our hands clasped below the seats and I was keeping up a constant pressure but whether it was for my benefit or his I couldn’t say. The reason for his calmness was revealed when he leant over to speak softly in my ear,

“You know I’m not going to win?” he said matter of factly “I’m this year’s token Brit. The Academy doesn’t want us to think we are forgotten, especially as some of us are on the voting panel now. But look who I’m up against, I don’t really stand a chance. To be nominated is a great enough honour.”

I glanced at the helpful booklet gifted to all attendees by the Academy listing all the categories and nominees. It was true, Tom was up against some really big names who’d been at their business a lot longer than he had been relatively speaking, seeing as how most of the world had only heard about him after Loki. I, however biased I was, thought he had a good chance. Biopics were always popular and Hank was an American icon. However badly the film had been received, and honestly it wasn’t great, all the critics has agreed that Tom’s performance was the highlight of the film. The general consensus of opinion was that he’d done a brilliant job which had been corroborated by people who’d actually known Hank and couldn’t believe an Englishman had captured all of his character so perfectly. As I wasn’t sure if Tom had said what he said to convince himself or me I made a non-committal noise, gave his hand an extra little squeeze in lieu of the kiss I really wanted to give him and turned my attention back to the stage.

Eventually, and inevitably we got to the Best Actor category and Luke, Tom and I automatically sat up straighter in our seats, though Tom and I continued to hold hands out of view. As Tom was introduced and the camera came in for the obligatory close up I could imagine Diana and Lizzie back in the hotel room squealing and clutching each other in excitement. I knew they had free rein over room service tonight as recompense for not being able to be with us and had distracted myself during the most boring bits of the evening by imagining what delights they had found on the menu. Diana was normally incredibly level headed of course but the reality of her only son’s nomination had brought out a giddy side of her I’d never seen before but was enjoying immensely.

The short clips of the performances were next and whoever had picked which clips to show had very good taste as all my favourite snippets were there but mercifully not me! I had made it to the final cut though, which I found hilarious for some reason. Last year’s Best Actress, Brie Larson, made a big show of opening the golden envelope and I could feel Tom will himself to relax and look happy for whomever won, in fact the smile was practically on his face as Brie announced the winner.

“And the winner is…… Tom Hiddleston for I Saw the Light” Brie said with obvious delight for her co-star in Kong: Skull Island. Tom’s face fell comically in shock, he sat there dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before he managed to compose himself and turn towards me, not with a smile on his face but a question. He didn’t need to speak and I couldn’t, afraid I would burst into tears if I opened my mouth , so I settled for nodding frantically and urging him out of his seat and towards the stage. It took Luke reaching over me to give him a push as well to get him to move and then it as only to pull me to my feet for a hug.

I managed to whisper “I knew it would be you!” before he was, very politely being escorted to the stage properly, having taken too long already. Various people stood and clapped him on the back and others just stood and clapped as he ascended the stairs and again I was struck by how highly he was regarded by his peers and fellow professionals. It wasn’t a full standing ovation by any means but neither was it just a handful of people that would have just looked silly. No this was proper recognition of his talent and I was immeasurably proud of my husband as he went to receive his reward for all his hard work.

As Tom received the all-important statuette the audience retook its seats and I found myself hoping that Tom had at least had the foresight to prepare something to say. I needn’t have worried, my ever eloquent husband, completely off the cuff so it seemed, proceeded to charm everyone in the room.

“Wow” he started “this is so unexpected. Firstly I’d like to thank The Academy for this great honour and to my fellow nominees who made this category so interesting; we all deserve this I think! Thanks also to Marc Abrahams who believed in me enough to give me the part and Rodney Crowell who made sure I would do it justice! This film wouldn’t have happened without the brilliant cast and crew either so this if for you all too. Thanks to my mum, Diana, who supported my decision to become an actor through some very tough times. But there is one person without whom this definitely wouldn’t have happened and that is my darling wife Jackie who gave me courage and support when it all seemed like a lost cause” he blew me a kiss, finding me unerringly in the crowd and as I smiled and ‘caught’ it, pressing my hand to my lips, the tears of happiness I’d kept at bay thus far slipped down my cheeks. “Lastly, but my no means least” he continued “Lizzie, thanks for the guitar lessons!” Tom signed off with his signature sloppy salute and brandished his award in the air in jubilation.

Suddenly I felt something soft touch my hand and I turned to see Luke, eyes shining with happiness, as he pressed a clean handkerchief into my fingers. I gave him a grateful smile and dabbed at my eyes, even more aware now that I couldn’t ruin my makeup as there were bound to be many, many, more photos before we got to escape this new madness and I didn’t envision Tom letting me go far without him for the rest of the night. Of course the seat next to me stayed empty for far too long after the little party had left the stage, and I knew that our long night had just gotten even longer as Tom’s round of interviews and parties had just gotten exponentially longer, thank goodness my dress and shoes were comfortable I mused to myself as I watched the next award.

My Oscar winning husband was, in fact, back a lot quicker than I thought he’d be and although outwardly he radiated happiness I could tell he was still shell shocked. He hastily explained that he obviously still had interviews to do after the show and that the three of us would be escorted backstage after the official end of the show to accomplish this. He also had stuffed into his trouser pocket a new list of parties he would be expected to show his face at that evening, which he passed to Luke who now had the thankless task of making sure it happened. Luckily the car that had brought us to The Dolby Theatre had been hired by the organisers so the driver was being briefed as we sat and paid very little attention to the end of the ceremony.

“One of the perks of being an Academy Award Winner Darling apparently, lots more parties to attend.” Tom murmured wryly in my ear as we politely applauded the next winner.

“True.” I replied “and I knew you’d win one day! I bet Diana and Lizzie are beside themselves!”

“I bet they are too.” Tom chuckled “We’d better let them know the change of plans when we get our phones back, another perk of being a winner is that our phones will be waiting for us backstage, along with the statuette of course!”

I started as I realised that I hadn’t even registered the lack of gold around us. Tom seeing my reaction completely misinterpreted it and suddenly his face was flooded with concern.

“You will be OK for all these parties won’t you Darling? At a quick glance it looks like a lot of to-ing and fro-ing and will no doubt be tiring.”

“I’ll be fine Love” I said placatingly “I’m… sure we can find me a chair if I really need one.” I’d managed to stop myself just in time from blurting out the one thing that the world didn’t know yet. I was ten weeks pregnant so was still keeping I quiet and I knew that was what had Tom worried but I was determined that he would enjoy his first Oscar win to the full. These next two days were very intense though and I decided I would just have to sleep as much as possible on the flight home so as not to look a total wreck at the Kong; Skull Island Premier in London which, not including time differences was about forty eight hours away. It would definitely be a very jaded party who arrived home. Back to the ceremony though and the moment that made this particular Academy Awards so memorable for the rest of the world but for all the wrong reasons, Shirley McClain and Warren Beatty mistakenly announcing La La Land as the winner of the Best Picture category when it had actually been won by Moonlight!

Finally it was all sorted out and the longest awards I’d sat through so far were over. As the auditorium emptied we stayed seated, awaiting our escort backstage, Tom still receiving congratulations on his win from many people. When the crush had diminished we were ushered to the centre of operations and the round of photos and interviews began again. Some photographers insisted I be pictured with Tom as his ‘darling wife’ and so a quick touch up of makeup was required. Of course backstage was still full of the stylists who’d prepared the stars and nominees so it was no problem for Luke to snag a helpful lady who was more than happy when I produced the appropriate products from my bag. It was the work of moments to pop me into a chair, and touch up the fine work that Harri had done hours before. Once I was presentable again the whirlwind began, there were times I honestly didn’t know where to look!

Tom seemed to be taking it all in his stride so I just took my lead from him, plastered a smile on my face that I hoped looked genuine and tried to look like this was a normal occurrence for me. From the encouraging smiles and discrete thumbs up I was getting from Luke I assumed I was doing a good job, Tom being understandably far too distracted at the moment. Finally all the interviews and photos were done and we could head to the car and the first party of the many that we were now expected at. I could see why the ceremony started so early with everything that had to be achieved after we’d all left the theatre.

The first party was the only one I really remember and that was the Vanity Fair one which was held at a nearby custom built venue next to City Hall, it was a huge space full of faces I’d only ever seen on the big screen before and I had to try and look like I knew what I was doing! Even Tom took a second to look around properly, his expression briefly awed and excited before slipping back into a more suitable demeanour. The moment his expression had slipped though he’d looked at me and smiled his huge smile. To see him so happy made me happy and I knew then that this night was one I’d treasure forever. Even if he was never nominated again we would have this night and I decided to give Luke my personal phone so he could capture some moments for our personal album which he was happy to do. With so many parties to try and get to we couldn’t spend long at any of them but we made it a point to see and be seen and even managed a couple of dances before Luke was indicating it was time to leave for the next one. The pattern set we managed to attend another four parties by which time we were both more than ready for bed but we still had to get back to our hotel where we knew Diana and Lizzie would be waiting up to celebrate Tom’s triumph with us.

Letting ourselves quietly back into our suite we were greeted with the adorable sight of Diana and Lizzie snuggled under a quilt each on the huge sofa. They’d obviously tried to stay awake to welcome us back and failed miserably. It was a shame but we had to wake them, Lizzie would probably be fine sleeping on the sofa all night but Diana wasn’t getting any younger and really needed to sleep in a proper bed. Smiling fondly at each other and then our respective sleeping family members Tom and I started the delicate task of waking them without scaring them, Tom taking Diana and I Lizzie of course. I’d had more experience than him of waking ‘my person’ though so found it relatively easy to coax my darling daughter awake.

Once she realise who’d woken her she wrapped her arms around my neck in a huge hug “I’m so happy for you both!” she whisper shouted, all the pent up excitement of the night breaking through.

“Thank you Lizzie” I said happily “but I didn’t do anything”

“That’s not what Tom said in his speech.” She said cheekily, and I could hear the man in question chuckling next to me as he tried to wake his mother.

“She has you there Darling; I did give you quite a lot of the credit for my performance didn’t I?”

“You did” I agreed “but that doesn’t make you right of course!”

“I don’t know” said Diana, not even the slightest bit groggy from being woken up. “I heard how you helped Tom in America and I would say the praise is well founded!”

Oh great, now they were all ganging up on me! Giving in gracefully seemed the only option so I sat between the two women, threw my hands in the air and exclaimed “Fine. You win!”

They all laughed at me and soon I was laughing with them, seeing the funny side at last. Lizzie and Diana obviously then wanted to see the Oscar and Tom produced from a very non-descript bag a beautiful wooden box, akin to a jewellery box with a vertical seam down the front. Placing the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa he flicked the clasp and opened the doors, they folded right back to reveal ‘Ossie’ in all his splendour. He was gorgeous and so well deserved of course. We wanted to celebrate together of course but it was too late to start drinking, or even to have a light meal so after some deliberation, and enquiries to Room Service, we settled on a nice cup of tea, fruit for Lizzie and I, and the closest approximation to English biscuits that they could supply. I think Tom’s night was made completely when the biscuits turned out to be a version of his favourite oaty sweet treat and he was soon phoning down for a refill!

It wasn’t long before we were all heading to bed though, we’d decided over the tea and biscuits that actually a better celebration would be possible over breakfast later that morning, which we would all have together in the restaurant. We knew that this meant we would have plenty of fan encounters but Tom reasoned that if it wasn’t for the love and support of his ‘Army’ then he wouldn’t be where he was right now and an interrupted breakfast was a small price to pay, to which the rest of us readily agreed.

It was indeed a very protracted meal the next morning, luckily Tom’s only obligation that morning had been handled early as it was a live link-up with an English television channel and as LA was eight hours behind; their afternoon was our early morning. We were not in a rush to finish our meal which was a good job because of the stream of near constant interruptions from fans and well-wishers. We had been sensible and opted for food that wouldn’t spoil for being ignored instead of eaten; no hot food or soggy cereals for us. Breakfast was buffet style and Lizzie had gotten very excited when she’d realised that there was a whole stand dedicated to cakes and pastries. I must admit I didn’t know such a thing was possible either but the evidence was in front of my eyes, so of course I had to indulge too, though I did make sure I had a huge bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt beforehand. We were heading back home early in the afternoon and I couldn’t wait. The pace in LA had been frenetic apart from the lull of the night before the ceremony and although life in London was hectic sometimes, it would seem calm and serene after the last two days and considering we had a Premier to attend that was saying something!


	6. Home and a Premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a very long few days for Tom and Jackie is in sight, just the small matter of a film premier to get through now.

News had obviously spread overnight and the cabin staff seemed extra attentive, well they did for the short time I was awake on the plane and the massive reception from the Press at Heathrow was only to be expected. We’d separated from Diana and Lizzie again, confident that Tom’s success would completely divert attention from whomever we may be travelling with, and it worked. We’d hastily arranged for Emma to come and pick up Diana and Lizzie when we’d realised that interest would be very high in Tom and I, and she happily obliged so we left them at the Arrivals Lounge promising to meet them all back in the London apartment, whilst Tom and I ran the gamut of reporters and photographers as we tried to make our way through the airport. We stopped numerous times for Tom to answer questions and the soft smile that he wore on these occasions was never off his face. I did my best to look like the supportive wife, especially after his comments in his speech but honestly it wasn’t that hard, I was immensely proud of him, winning an Oscar on his first nomination is no mean feat as there are still some very well respected actors who have been nominated numerous times and never won. We finally dealt with all the reporters made our way to the front of the airport where Jeff was to be found with a comfortable car, summoned by an ever efficient Luke. The tinted windows in the back were a real blessing and as soon as the doors were shut and we were in our own little world again we simply sagged against each other in relief, and it was with delight that I felt Tom’s long arms snake around me to pull me as close as the seat belts would allow.

“Wow” he exclaimed “that was intense indeed!”

“It was” I agreed “but it’s all over now, until tomorrow and the Premier of course!”

“Yes” Tom sighed “that will be more of the same for sure, especially as Brie was the one to hand me the award, I can’t predict if there will be more questions on the film, or the win! It will calm down soon though, I hope!”

Tired as I was when we got back home I bustled around cobbling together something to eat for a party of six that would be worthy of a celebration. Pudding was at least easy; I always kept some readymade meringue nests in the larder and with some whipped double cream and fresh fruit from the local shop it was instant Pavlova. The main course was a bit harder to pin down but eventually I settled on pan fried chicken with pasta and veg in a herby tomato sauce. We were lucky that we had a good range of shops near us and I was confident that I could get everything I needed within walking distance. Tom wasn’t happy when he learnt what I was going to do but, as I pointed out to him, he could hardly step out of the door today without being descended on and I wouldn’t be gone long. He finally relented but only on the proviso that regardless of the fact that I had sorted out what we were going to eat I was to have no hand in preparing it. I was to put my feet up and rest instead because I hadn’t been sleeping all the way home at all!

By the time I got back with the shopping, slipping around the back of the building when I saw a couple of photographers hanging around, I was only too happy to be fussed over. I was a little concerned if I was honest about how easily I was tiring so early on in my pregnancy and was actually looking forward to seeing Lisa, my midwife, again so she could set my mind at rest. For now though I called upon previously unknown acting skills to look like everything was normal. Tom didn’t need any additional worry at the moment that was for sure.

The next night was the Kong; Skull Island Premier. Coming so soon after Tom’s Oscar triumph we were expecting more crowds and attention than usual, which I couldn’t even begin to imagine. Lizzie was once again staying home especially because she had a little work to catch up on after our American jaunt, Diana having returned to Suffolk that morning after breakfast. I’d chosen to wear a dark emerald green ballgown with a full skirt, wanting to feel like a princess before I couldn’t dress like one for a while. I would never wear that colour to a Marvel premier of course, it was far too obvious but I did have a penchant for dark colours and this seemed an ideal chance to indulge. The dress had a scooped neckline and full sleeves, a complete contrast to what I’d worn two nights before. The nipped in waist was created by a slightly corseted bodice which, although I was wearing looser than usual, still flattered my figure. The dark satin shimmered in the light and the full skirt and yards of netting underneath gave me a bottom half that accentuated the top line. Added to that my recent pregnancy ‘glow’ and, for once, I felt ready to take on the world.

I hadn’t seen any of this film yet. I had managed my ‘obligatory’ first week of filming with Tom as it had followed on immediately after the Nashville Premier for I Saw the Light, and even managed to get in the background of a scene, courtesy of my daring husband who seemed to see it as a challenge now to get me on screen somehow. Filming had taken place the winter after we’d gotten married and my focus had to be on getting Lizzie settled into her new school and all the places Tom was filming were so far away and remote that it wasn’t actually practically. Unfortunately communication had been patchy at best which meant Tom had missed the furore over Episode 5 of The Night Manager, you know ‘that’ sex scene with Jed? He’d been very sweet when he’d filmed it, checking with me that I was OK with him doing something so raunchy so soon after our wedding, and so I’d had to reassure him. I’d seen the work he’d done before we married and I could tell that what he portrayed on screen was nothing like our intimate life so I was happy for him to continue. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

The change in position of Tom’s hand on my back as we got to our seats brought me back to the present and I hoped I hadn’t made an idiot of myself whilst my mind wandered. From the look on Tom’s face all was well so I relaxed slightly as I took my seat, smoothing my skirt and feeling grateful that this particular cinema no longer had those tip seats as they would be harder to negotiate in a full skirt and petticoats. I could tell Tom was itching to put his arm around me as we settled down. It was our preferred position for sitting next to each other and it was only his sense of propriety that stopped him, I’m sure.

As the screen lightened to reveal the opening credits he leaned into my ear and whispered

“I should probably warn you about the giant spiders, shouldn’t I?”

I froze in my seat. I hated spiders, the little money ones were fine but as soon as I could see their knees it was a different kettle of fish. Tom had learned very early on in our living together that if there was a spider in the room then there wouldn’t be a Jackie. I’d tried to conquer my fear when Mum and Dad had passed but it was no good, it was too ingrained by then and so Lizzie became chief spider evictor, until Tom came along. I hissed back at him.

“You never said anything about spiders! How big are they?”

“I’m not totally sure.” Tom answered unhelpfully “They’re CGI obviously but I _think_ they are taller than the bamboo forest!”

“Right” I swallowed hard “Really big arachnids then?”

“Mmm” he hummed “they don’t attack me though so you could always shut your eyes and not miss anything significant?”

“I’m not going to have much choice am I?” I was still whisper hissing to Tom. “Unless you want me to have bad dreams tonight?”

“I’d rather you didn’t” Tom said softly “You shut your eyes then and I’ll let you know when it’s safe to open them again.”

I turned to look at him fully, even in the half light of the cinema I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I knew I could trust him to tell me correctly and not try and trick me into seeing something I clearly didn’t want to.

“OK” I said “If you could give me a bit of notice too that would be great

“I’ll try” he responded just as the film proper started

As was our way we sat hand in hand through the film and I have to say I was engrossed from start to finish. Tom’s character, James Conrad, was a real action hero which was a pleasant change from some recent characters. Pine was a brilliant spy but, to me, didn’t come across as gung-ho as such, he could do what needed to be done but only as a last resort. Loki, of course, was a warrior but seemed happier if he could talk his way out of trouble. Conrad, in contrast, threw himself into all sorts of situations from firing weapons to fixing boats, all done whilst looking gorgeous of course.

There was a part of the film where the cast separated in to two groups and I realised that this must be where the spiders came in at some point. Indeed my supposition was proven when Tom’s grip on my hand tightened momentarily. I took it as the hint I hoped it was and shut my eyes tightly whilst remaining upright in my seat. If it had been a normal trip to the cinema my head would have been buried in Tom’s shoulder but decorum dictated I couldn’t do that here. Tom kept his thumb rubbing over mine in a soothing gesture. I could hear the action, of course, the yells and shouts of the dying all too obvious but without a visual it was almost easy for me to dismiss it and not dwell on what it might look like. When the action switched back to Conrad’s group Tom tapped on my hand and I opened my eyes.

“Was that it?” I whispered.

“Yes” Tom nodded “No more spiders Darling.”

The rest of the film was very good and it was left open for a sequel but we had no idea if that would actually happen. The audience applauded politely as the credits rolled and when the main cast members had scrolled up the screen the excited chatter broke out. The film was very well received and I found myself looking forward to the after party, as they are always more fun when the project seems to have turned out well. As I’d expected Tom took exquisite care of me that night whilst still not letting on about my condition and I had a really nice time, meeting some new stars but not really seeing any old friends. Tom, of course, was in his element effortlessly holding conversations with everybody. It always amazed me how he could remember the smallest pertinent details about a person that really made them feel special when he mentioned it. It was a skill I didn’t think I’d ever possess.

When the party finally wound down Tom and I were more than ready or our bed; it had been an incredibly long few days encompassing two continents, trans-Atlantic flights, more reporters than I had ever seen before, the biggest award ceremony I’d ever been a part of, the unadulterated high of an Oscar win, the excitement if a Premier in Tom’s home city and now finally, the chance for life to go back to normal. Well for a while anyway, there was still the Hamlet run and the arrival of Baby Hiddleston to come first, but, for now at least we could relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased with how the continuation of My Life With Tom is being received, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Please remember that the order of the stories may change as I am not necessarily writing them chronologically, but I want them ordered that way. Saying that, the next part does directly follow on from this, so stay tuned :-)


End file.
